The Powerpuff Girls theme song
The Powerpuff Girls Theme Song is the song, that plays as the intro to every episode of the 1998 series version of The Powerpuff Girls. The song is performed by the show's Narrator. Lyrics Sugar, spice, and everything nice These were the ingredients chosen To create the perfect little girls But Professor Utonium accidentally Added an extra ingredients to the concoction-- Chemical X Thus, The Powerpuff Girls were born Using their ultra-super powers Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Have dedicated their lives to fighting crime And the forces of evil (theme music) Characters *Narrator *Professor Utonium *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *The Gangreen Gang **Ace **Snake **Big Billy **Lil' Arturo **Grubber *HIM *The Amoeba Boys **Bossman **Slim **Junior *Princess Morbucks *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick **Boomer **Butch *Mr. Mime *Roach Coach *Monster Worm *Fuzzy Lumpkins *White Kitty *Lenny Baxter *Elmer Sglue *Abracadaver *Sedusa *The Boogie Man (HD Version Only) Trivia *The theme song plays before every episode, except for "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey" and "Documentary". *In the show's series finale, "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!", the theme song was re-animated in high definition. **The high definition version also includes the addition of Sedusa and The Boogie Man to the scrolling pan of all the villains. **Another edit is that when The Powerpuff Girls stand on the pile of villains at the end of the song, Mojo Jojo is missing a tooth, Abracadaver and Snake's facial expressions are changed, and Junior's entire face is visible, whereas before, it was cut off screen. *In the show's special episode, "Dance Pantsed Revolution", the song was re-animated yet again, this time, in CGI-animation. *When Professor Utonium puts sugar, spice, and everything nice into the concoction, each ingredient is accompanied by a background of the signature color of the ingredient's respective Powerpuff Girl. **Bubbles is considered the "sugar" of The Powerpuff Girls, because of her sweetness. When Professor Utonium poured sugar into the concoction, the background was blue. **Buttercup is considered the "spice" of the team, because of her spicy attitude. The background was green, when Professor Utonium was adding spice. **Blossom is considered the "everything nice" of the team, because of how nice she is. When Professor Utonium poured everything nice into the concoction, the background was pink. *Sedusa is the only recurring villain, not to appear in the pan shot of all the villains. **However, this is changed in the high definition version, where she is placed behind Mojo Jojo. *When Buttercup kicks HIM, a bunch of drops of blood come out of his mouth. This is one of the rare occasions, when gore is shown in The Powerpuff Girls. *Some episodes, include scenes and gags, where a character will perform a parody on the theme song. These are done in episodes such as "The Rowdyruff Boys", when Mojo Jojo was creating The Rowdyruff Boys "Twisted Sister", when The Powerpuff Girls were creating Bunny, "Oops, I Did It Again", when Professor Utonium was creating The Run of the Mill Girls, and "West in Pieces", when the Western version of Professor Utonium was creating The Steamypuff Girls. *The Powerpuff Girls sang the instrumental part of their theme song in the episode "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever", while playing pretend. Bunny sang the instrumental in "Twisted Sister". *During the "flight entrance" sequence, each girls had their individual tunes during their respective entrances: **Blossom has the standard trumpet tune that is mainly heard throughout the theme itself. **Bubbles' tune is a glockenspiel version of the theme. **Buttercup's tune is a combination of a rhythm guitar and a trumpet playing a much different piece. Gallery Standard Definition Pouring Sugar.png Pouring Spice.png Pouring Everything Nice.png Concauction.png Professor Utonium Mixing Stew.png Breaking Da Glass.png Extra Ingredient Added.png Chemical X.png Professor Utonium Getting Blasted Away.png Professor Utonium Dead.png Prof is Happy About the Girls.png Thus The Powerpuff Girls Were Born.png These Are The Powerpuff Girls.png Blossom Flying.png Bubbles Flying.png Buttercup Flying.png Villains 1.png Villains 2.png Villains 3.png Villains 4.png The Powerpuff Girls Spring Right Into Action.png The Villains Spring RIght Into Action.png The Powerpuff Girls Running.png Villains Running.png Blossom Punching Mojo Jojo.png Bubbles Punching Fuzzy.png Buttercup Kicking HIM.png PPG Standing on Pile of Villains.png The Powerpuff Girls Title.png High Definition High Rez Sugar.png High Rez Spice.png High Rez Everything Nice.png High Rez Ingredients.png PU Mixing the Stew.png PU Breaks the Glass Ball.png High Rez Extra Ingredient.png High Rez Chemical X.png High Rez Professor Boombo.png High Rez Dead Professor.png High Rez Prof is Happy to See What He Sees.png Righ Rez Thus The PPG Wuz Born.png High Rez Powerpuff Girls.png High Rez Blossom Flying.png High Rez Bubbles Flying.png High Rez Buttercup Flying.png High Rez Villains 1.png High Rez Villains 2.png High Rez Villains 3.png High Rez Villains 4.png High Rez Villains 5.png High Rez The Powerpuff Girls Spring Right Into Action.png High Rez The Villains Spring Right Into Action.png High Rez The Powerpuff Girls Running.png High Rez Villains Running.png High Rez The Powerpuff Girls vs The Villains.png High Rez Blossom Punching Mojo.png High Rez Bubbles Punching Fuzzy.png High Rez Buttercup Kicking HIM.png High Rez PPG Standing on Pile of Villains.png High Rez PPG Title.png CGI Animation CGI Sugar.png CGI Spice.png CGI Everything Nice.png CGI Concauction.png CGI Professor Mixing.png CGI Glass Break.png CGI Extra Ingredient.png CGI Chemical X.png CGI Professor Blasted.png CGI Professor Dead.png CGI Professor Happy.png CGI Powerpuff Girls Born.png CGI Powerpuff Girls.png CGI Blossom Flying.png CGI Bubbles.png CGI Buttercup Flying.png CGI The Powerpuff Girls Flying.png CGI PPG Twist.png CGI PGG Forwards.png CGI Powerpuff Girls Title Stars.png CGI PPG Title.png Category:Songs Category:1998 songs